King of Submission
Quick History The King of Submission is a championship that was commissioned in late 1999 for the Original-UWF, at the behest of its first (and most well-known) champion, Axl Evermore. Evermore won the belt in his UWF debut match, which was also the first (and to date, ONLY) King of Submission Match against Da Bomb, making him say "No mas" into a microphone which was retrieved (via a ladder) from a harness hung 15 feet above the center of the caged ring. The belt was decommissioned less than a month later when the UWF went on a hiatus for unknown reasons. When the UWF returned from hiatus, the belt was decommissioned, until Evermore won the International Title and traded it with the new Owner, Unforgiven, to become President of the company. Evermore's VERY FIRST act as UWF President was to reinstate the Submission Championship (now vacated, though Evermore never lost it) and crown a new UWF King Of Submission. Carlo Rosso defeated former UWF Owner Oz to become the 2nd King Of Submission, though he would lose it later on to Oz, who lost it to Billy Zeitz, who lost it back to Carlo Rosso, who held it until just before the UWF Brand Split in late 2002/early 2003, when he lost it to the very first King Of Submission, Axl Evermore. However, his celebration would be short-lived, as he was required to once again vacate his belt in order to be recognized by the reinstated UWF Owner at the time, Chris Strata, as the General Manager of one of the brands. The two brands, the NuWF and the Original-UWF, were vastly different in their philosophies, and the NuWF's General Manager refused to recognize the Submission Championship, so Evermore decided to make the King Of Submission exclusive to the Original-UWF, crowning the last King Of Submission in 2003, Crazy Train, just before Strata disappeared, shuttering the company's doors like a Fire Marshall. In April of 2007, however, Evermore, the mind behind the Submission Championship in the first place, decided to bring the belt back during his run in the ill-fated New UWF, as part of his secession effort to resurrect the Original-UWF, putting the belt on his new protege and tag partner, Crazy Train, the last King Of Submission the UWF had before the mysterious shutdown. When Evermore left the New UWF to found UWF-UNSANCTIONED, Crazy Train was unsure what to do and grudgingly decided to vacate the belt, giving it back to Evermore in order to crown a new King Of Submission. King Of Submission in other companies In January 2009, Axl Evermore won the IWC Submission Championship from Pat Evans, and referred to himself holding the belt as the "King Of Submission". Being the Submission Champion helps to support his claim, and he intends for it to stick, hoping that the IWC Submission Champion is known as the "King Of Submission" in the company. Match Stipulations When Axl Evermore won the title the first time, the match was contested under the following stipulations, known as a "King Of Submssion Match". * The match was contested in a 10-sided steel cage surrounding the ring, with the ring ropes removed. * There were 2 ladders positioned across the tops of the neutral sides, and you had to retrieve one, set it up in the middle of the caged ring, and grab a microphone suspended above the center of the ring. * Once the microphone was retrieved, you had to make your opponent say "I Quit", "I Give", "Uncle", or "No mas" into the microphone, presumably while you had a submission hold locked in. Match bookers later thought this particular match was a little too complicated, so they simplified all UWF King Of Submission title defenses into "Lion's Den" matches with only the tapout/"I give" win conditions. It can be noted that one of Carlo Rosso's defenses of the title against Billy Zeitz included a Knockout/TKO/10-count KO win condition, but later title matches abandoned that idea, likening it too closely to pure MMA matches. Category:Titles Category:Championships Category:World Champions Category:English Characters Category:American characters Category:Italian characters Category:British characters Category:British Characters Category:World Heavyweight Championships